


【中文翻譯】No One Really Ever Fell At All

by 陌音 (jasmine01702)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmine01702/pseuds/%E9%99%8C%E9%9F%B3
Summary: 無論如何，兩個女人間的一場短暫會面並不足以改變命運的進程，但事實就是如此。在另一條時間線，另一段人生中，波特卡斯‧D‧露玖和光月時不曾相遇，哥爾‧D‧羅杰不曾在他命中注定的處刑瞬間穿越到20年後的未來。但她們相遇了，他也穿越了時空。庫洛卡斯只慶幸他找到了不治之症的療法並隨時待命。
Relationships: Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 2





	1. 老朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Really Ever Fell At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999301) by [scratchienails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchienails/pseuds/scratchienails). 



> 光月時的存在似乎有許多不解之處，但我只專注研究她這個劇情推動工具人是多麼的好用。
> 
> （請忽略各種不合理性）

"羅杰說，他只剩下一年的時間了。"露玖注視著火焰，靜靜盯著它燃燒，目前就只有她們兩個在喧囂的派對邊上小酌，"如果我們真有了孩子，他也無法見到他。"

"為什麼不呢？"阿時脫口而出，"我可以直接把他丟到未來。"

酒精含在口腔尚未下嚥，露玖頓住了，她越過啤酒杯緣凝視阿時，雙眸反映著閃爍的燭光，吞嚥的力道可能超出必要，露玖張嘴，然後又喀的一聲闔上。成功讓這樣一個鎮定自若的女人說不出話來，阿時難免感到有些得意。

她的惡魔果實有多麼難以理解這一點永遠不會過時，縱使在這個有著酷炫大型船隻上面還裝著抽水馬桶的時代。

盡管她已經下定決心在她剩餘的日子中要留在這裡、在這個時候，她總是能感覺到未來在愉快的向她招手，就她意識的角落裡，稍稍超出她力所能及的範圍。 _在等什麼呢？在等什麼呢？你現在就可以活在明天！_ 此時此刻，她很滿足，願意放棄看到未來發展還有見證這一切。這不意味著其他人也必須這麼做。

＂我可以把你也送過去，你知道的，去到一個讓你生小孩更安全的時間點。＂羅杰和露玖關於海軍從中作梗的擔憂是多麼容易解決，海軍還能怎麼做？殺死接下來所有新出生的嬰兒嗎？最好是。＂嚴格來說，我也是這麼做的！你要知道在我父母那個年代，生孩子可比現在危險多了！如今你不只可以在船上生產，還 _兩次_ 都能活下來！很神奇吧？＂

＂阿時，請別離題。＂露玖打斷了她，帶著專屬於她的微笑，她是阿時在各個時代都曾遇見的那種女人：總是面帶笑容的女人，即便她心情欠佳或不欲友善對人。一個有著成千上萬種笑容、幾乎不曾蹙眉的女人，

除了談論到羅杰近在眼前的逝世，她會皺起眉頭，盡管羅杰對此放聲大笑。

＂有那麼糟嗎？＂阿時有她獨有的微笑，但不同於露玖，她只在想笑的時候才笑，如同此刻，＂他們不會想到要在十年後、三十年後、五十年後去找你，你可以把這一切都拋在腦後。＂

露玖纖細的手指沿著杯緣畫圈，回覆的聲音平靜而堅定，＂就像你一樣？＂

這個問題有點尖銳，卻如清風明月拂過山河在阿時身上不留痕跡，她並不後悔捨棄了她出生的年代，那裏沒有值得她留戀的，特別是當她知道自己還可以看到更多。她是自由的：世界上沒有什麼能阻礙她前進的腳步，戰爭不能、種族淘汰屠殺不能、政府不能、王國不能、天堂也不能。

阿時仍然是自由的。

＂相信我，我做了對的選擇。＂她放聲大笑，露玖為之感染似的，提起的嘴角更加真誠溫暖，＂我想你不會後悔的。＂

＂但這是別人的選擇，不是嗎？＂露玖搖搖頭，金色的長髮披散在肩上，＂羅杰決不會選擇這個。＂

阿時很清楚，她可以在羅杰眼裡看到已譜寫好的結局，她有心尊重這一切，她真的想，然而當她想像自己處於露玖的境地時，答案顯而易見。

＂這跟選擇無關，不是嗎？重點在怎麼做才是對孩子最好的。＂這是她和御田決定為人父母後短時間內學會的一堂課，突然之間，相較於腹中正在成長的小小生命，她的個人欲望是如此無關緊要。

＂我和羅杰一樣頑固，我想親眼見證我所選擇的未來盡頭。＂這是拒絕，簡單明瞭，完全不含任何多餘的文字，阿時頷首以示尊重，闔上眼簾以免被露玖看到視線中的反對。露玖的聲音還在繼續，＂但我也想讓他見見我們的孩子，我知道這很自私，我知道他想按自己的方式死去，但是……＂

阿時實在忍不下去了，她向來管不住自己的舌頭，實話實說自然多了，盡管需要看場合，＂如果露玖你留下來，可沒法保證他會有個孩子見面。＂

忠言逆耳，露玖稍稍瞪她一眼，然後移開目光，＂我有機會見到孩子，但羅傑沒有。＂露玖的語氣是堅定而熱烈，＂我的寶寶會活下去，我保證。我只希望他也有機會認識他的父親。＂

輕輕將頭歪向一邊，阿時問，＂要多遠？＂

＊

行刑的那天，就在他決定要死去的那個處刑台上，哥爾‧D‧羅杰消失了，在全體觀眾面前，向世界做出最後的宣言之後。

混亂隨之而來，但阿時沒有丁點歉意。

＊

羅杰醒來的時候，庫洛卡斯正在一旁待命，這很正常，除了庫洛卡斯本人。羅杰的朋友不知怎地在他們分開後一口氣老了幾十歲，這完全無法理解，或許是惡魔果實造成的？

然後庫洛卡斯開口，＂歡迎來到未來，混蛋。＂

＊

露玖死了。

＂時女士讓我等你。＂

露玖死了。

＂所以過去幾年來我一直都在研究你身上那疾病。＂

露玖死了。

＂醫學在這麼短的時間內取得了長足的進步，這要感謝貝加龐克。恭喜，你現在可以活下去了。＂

而羅杰還活著。

＂也就是說，如果我們做得對的話──你在聽嗎？＂

羅杰才不想做 _對_ ，他根本不想這麼做。

＊

＂你想要我藏在鯨魚的肚子裡？＂

＂沒別的地方可以放你，還有，我們要剃掉那鬍子，太顯眼了。＂

＊

時間流逝，無論如何，羅杰理應好轉，而非變糟。

但他已經下定決心要死去，所以他就是要去死。

＊

＂收到（Roger）！＂

由陌生的嗓音喊出的他的名字驚醒了他，正好聽到外面隨之響起的炮火呼嘯聲，接著是兩起幾乎同時發生的爆炸，和一聲令他血液凝固的叫喊。

＂那老頭自己跳過去擋路！＂這些聲音是陌生的並充滿警戒，穿過大開的窗戶迴盪。

＂有沒有可能，他是在保護那隻鯨魚？！＂

_庫洛卡斯！拉布！_

羅杰把自己從床上拽起來，並咒罵著如此簡單的動作怎麼如此艱難，站在搖晃顫抖虛弱無力的雙腿上，他跌跌撞撞走向窗邊，不顧認知中的世界旋轉搖晃，奮力將感知往外送。

庫洛卡斯倒在鯨魚胃酸中，拉布感覺上還好，然而他肚子裡的人遠超過平常的數量：全部集中在漂浮於庫洛卡斯的小島附近的小船上。

其中一個放聲大笑，聲音尖銳而刺耳。

＂停止這無意義的抵抗吧！＂

＂既然你這麼想保護這隻鯨魚，盡管去！我們還是要把牠變成我們鎮的存糧！＂

又是那些混混，他們還帶來了增援，更糟糕的是，從聲音聽來，庫洛卡斯已經吃了一記攻擊。

他必須做點什麼，任何事都行。但他的力氣勉強足夠他攀住窗沿並用模糊不清的視線向外張望，那艘小船是卡拉維爾帆船，大小適中，有點破破爛爛，船頭上站著三個人：兩個混混，還有一個不認識。

黃色，羅杰透過綠色的波浪看到的顏色，黃色和紅色。

嘲笑聲迴盪在整個胃裡，庫洛卡斯在胃酸中撲騰，掙扎著保持漂浮狀態。

他們向他的朋友開火，甚至對此大肆嘲弄，當世界開始在他腳下傾斜，羅杰意識到了他的無能為力。

他甚至連送出一波霸王色 _霸氣_ 的力量都沒有，遑論足夠的力氣移動到船邊，親手結束他們輕蔑的嘲笑。

什麼時候開始的？

他不是一度身為這片海上最強大的男人嗎？他不是那個成功成就了不可能的男人嗎？

什麼時候哥爾‧D‧羅杰變成一個這麼無能的弱者？當他連單單一個該死的人都無法保護，活下去還有什麼意義？無法保護露玖、無法保護他的孩子、無法保護御田或阿時，如今連就在他眼前的一個朋友都無法保護嗎？

他被送過來的就是為了看到這些嗎？他是如何辜負了所有他愛的人？

一個拳頭從側邊砸進混混們的臉，一拳打兩個，兩顆頭顱伴隨結實的聲響撞在一起。倆個應聲倒地再起不能，敗於站在船頭的男孩的的一記攻擊下。

羅杰瞪著眼睛，安心與一股突兀的玩味瞬間掃除心中的絕望，他無力的倚靠在窗框，虛弱的笑聲只有木頭聽見。看來他誤解了現場狀況，多多少少。睡過了重要關鍵便是如此下場，他想。

＂我只是……想打他們。＂男孩說，聽上去幾乎完全不知所措。

庫洛卡斯瞪著男孩，羅杰發覺，同樣的狼狽困惑。

那艘船的船員協助庫洛卡斯離開胃酸爬到島上，他們是一群活潑的青少年，青春洋溢，而且從特地捆住混混來看，顯然跟那兩個混混不是一夥的。

羅傑邊吃藥，邊透過窗戶觀察他們，自助倒杯茶水好將藥物沖下喉嚨，朦朧的睡意終被驅散，他的步伐總算穩定了些，也可以雙手不抖得舉起裝滿水的馬克杯，還沒有人注意到他，所以他不疾不徐地打量每個來訪者。一個橘子髮色的女孩子，一個穿著黑色西裝的金髮年輕男人，另一個頭稍高的男人有著青苔色的綠髮，還有一個長鼻子的男孩，最後是那個拳頭凶狠強而有力的男孩，他還戴著草帽。

真讓人懷念，羅杰曾經也有像那樣的一頂帽子。

……就像那樣。就、非常、超級像那樣。

羅杰的杯子掉在地上摔得粉碎，但他幾乎毫無反應，因為那是他的帽子。

那 _是_ 他的帽子！

＂那是什麼？＂

每一對視線都轉往他的方向，而羅杰壓下他的震驚，盡自己最大努力表現出隨意地揮揮手，看上去卻更像是倒楣的拍手。

＂別理他，那是胡奇。＂庫洛卡斯從椅子上瞪著羅杰，他的老朋友看起來有點狼狽，邊緣有些焦，除此之外一切安好。

戴草帽的男孩距離爬上棕梠樹梢還有一半，但他的脖子轉了一百八十度來凝視羅杰，雙眼間出現若有所思的皺紋。羅杰知道那表情，因為正巧是他不想看到的表情，這是一種某人覺得他很眼熟，卻說不清為什麼的表情。

他看回去，確定自己認識那頂帽子。它更老舊且磨損的更嚴重，就如同庫洛卡斯和拉布，但毫無疑問是同一頂。他上一次看到它，是在香克斯的頭上，自從香克斯還是個乳臭未乾、圍繞著羅杰的腿蹦蹦跳跳的小鬼以來。

他……他是香克斯家的小孩嗎？

聽上去不對勁，真要說，羅杰覺得這男孩令他想起另一個人，那雙深不可測的黑眼睛，那雙拳頭背後的力量，在樹上竄來竄去時臉上漫不經心的表情。

那清晰明淨的心聲。

這孩子到底是誰？


	2. 報喜鳥

被護送出去後，年輕的船長向拉布挑起戰鬥，中場暫停，並約定日後回來再結束它。

拉布感動得痛哭流涕。

羅杰希望是他先想到這點。

但他想，這不是拉布所需要的，在他們第一次見面的時候；拉布那時候更年輕，不像現在這樣傷痕累累，不像現在這麼絕望。這不正是羅杰一生的故事寫照嗎？為時過早的抵達終點，沒有意義，如此可笑。

然後是這名新人，時機恰巧。戴著從始至終便屬於他似的那頂帽子，笑容比臉頰還要寬廣。

＂小子，你叫什麼名字？＂他總算問出口，抓住男孩稍縱即逝的注意力。

他的回答搭配著另一個燦爛的笑容，＂蒙奇‧D‧路飛！＂

這名字應該讓人感到驚訝，但實際上沒有，一點也不。就像是腦海中的拼圖碎片嵌入正確位置，瞬間完成一幅完美的畫面。羅杰記得自己還是個年輕海賊，揉著他的頭和上面的腫起，怒瞪著擁有一雙高深莫測的黑眼睛打赤膊的海軍。

__

＂現在我知道為什麼你被叫做鐵拳了……＂

__

＂呿！我的名字是蒙奇‧D‧卡普！給我記住，你這垃圾海賊！＂

__

卡普！

這男孩令他想起卡普！

好吧，不能怪他沒早點想起來。上次羅杰見到他的時候，卡普可是身高超過兩米，一團行走的肌肉，肩膀寬的足以擋住走廊。與此形成鮮明對比的是，這男孩連卡普的三分之一都不到，甚至瘦得像根竹竿。

但他毫無疑問是卡普的後代，看看那雙黑眼睛。卡普，羅杰託付了他們的秘密的人；卡普，答應要拯救他的孩子的人；卡普，八成認為羅杰已經死掉的人。如果這世上除了那個王八蛋還有人知道他的孩子後來怎麼樣，那就是這個男孩了。

羅杰強迫自己通過鼻子深呼吸，拼命按奈一把抓起這小子好把答案搖出來的衝動。就算中了那萬分之一的可能性，路飛真知道些 _什麼_ ，他八成也知道該對什麼事守口如瓶。羅杰可不能打草驚蛇。

＂蒙奇……聽上去很耳熟。你有家人嗎？＂放長線釣大魚，他努力讓自己看起來不對答案超乎尋常的在意。

謝天謝地，路飛完全不覺得可疑，他眨眨眼，表情空白與年輕時的卡普是如此相似，羅杰心頭一擁而上的懷念濃烈的幾乎實體化。＂只有爺爺和我的哥哥。＂

他口中的爺爺 _想必_ 是卡普，這表示卡普真的繁衍後代了，或者其他之類的。羅杰死都不願往這個方向想下去，不過，那個哥哥……

他很可能是親兄弟。不，他 _幾乎_ 肯定是親兄弟，沒有理由懷疑。羅杰知道這一點，但他依然忍不住張開嘴問道：＂哥哥？他叫什麼名字？＂

他不敢提起希望，但若有那麼一絲一毫的可能性──

＂艾斯！他是最酷的！＂

胸腔內，他的心臟跳得太快了。他的眼睛在發燙，嘴角繃緊，但他不知道這該是一個微笑還是啜泣，因為對著這一切咬緊牙根。

艾斯。就像他和露玖決定的那樣，如果他們的孩子是個男孩。如果他們的孩子成功降世。

這不可能是巧合。

那個白癡老頭卡普，他真的辦到了！他媽的真的辦到了！

艾斯活著！

艾斯活下來的！還有了一個家！有了自己的生活！一個認為他最酷了的弟弟！

艾斯他就在海上闖蕩！此時此刻！

而羅杰可以去 _見_ 他。

不是現在，因為他現在 _一團糟_ ，沒有好好吃藥， _霸氣_ 弄不昏一隻蟑螂，更別說兩個拿著火箭筒的弱小白癡。他會解決這一切，能有多快就多快；重新站起來，回到海上，並找回他的兒子。

光是想想就讓他激動難耐，心急在皮膚底下四處亂竄。一分一秒都感覺太過長久，特別是考慮到他已經浪費掉的時間。他想盡快見到艾斯！

然而，他眼下勉強才能站著和一個小不點交談。路飛擁有卡普的笑容，燦爛明媚以及與之對稱般的凶狠野性，但他凝視著羅杰的同時臉上表情逐漸消失，雙眼由於思緒而顯得異常敏銳。

盡管羅杰確信他的臉上並未流露出他內心膨脹的心情，不過這一切似乎在這男孩面前無所遁形。但他沒發表任何意見，單純的安靜坐在那裡，看著羅杰理順在她胸口肆虐的感情風暴。

終於重掌控制權，羅杰輕描淡寫的回視，並在臉上拉起一抹輕鬆自在的笑意，＂喔、是嗎？拿出證據來！他是什麼樣的人？＂

他不能馬上去找艾斯，但是此時此刻，他可以擁有這個。

＊

＂我會成為海賊王！＂路飛這麼說，比誰都要大膽無畏。這使那些質問他的人感到困惑狼狽，不過他還是帶著那兩個混混上路。目送他們揚帆，在拉布感激的鳴叫中啟航，羅杰這才發現自己笑到雙頰肌肉痠軟。

他可以想像，他的遺言會將成千上百人送向偉大航路，追逐他的遺產。但理論上的理解是一回事，而實際親眼目睹又完全是另一回事，如此直率莽撞又堅定不移。

更別說，如此大逆不道的發言竟出自卡普的 _孫子_ 。

或許這到頭來不過是一起公平交易。卡普得到了他的艾斯，而冥冥之中，他得到了卡普家的小鬼。

＂不知道他們是不是我們一直在等待的海賊，長久以來……＂庫洛卡斯面露微笑，視線不曾挪開他們消失於地平線上的那一點。＂那人氣場真是不可思議。＂ _好傢伙_ ，庫洛卡斯說的就好像他們不是在討論一個乳臭未乾、才勉強在海上找到平衡的十七歲小鬼一樣。即便見面時間短暫，他的聲音中有著敬意、真誠與喜愛。＂羅杰，你覺得呢？＂

好吧、羅杰並不打算就這個話題爭論。不可思議，用來形容那個生氣勃勃隨心所欲的靈魂確實貼切。

那個將會超越他的人……

未來只有時間知曉，然而羅杰可以打從骨子裡感受到，彷彿有個聲音在他的身體裡迴響共鳴，猶如正是這個世界，從道路旁的小石子到斑斕壯闊的落日，一同唱出完美和聲。

 _就是他了，_ 他想，不由自主地。

他慶幸自己能見到他，但從未想過拉夫德魯命中注定的人來自 _卡普_ 的家族。看上去很諷刺。經歷了這一切，知曉關於D之意志及他們名中共同字母的所有，某部分的羅杰不免認為卡普無意中背叛了他們的祖先，達成那些終將背叛他和他的家族之人的突發奇想。然而另一部分的他想知道，那 _所作所為_ 本身是否便是一種叛逆；或許卡普是如此執著於他的正義，就連他們天敵也無從阻止。

或者也許，卡普只是希望他與他的血脈若是低頭做人，他們便能逃過一劫。

為救下艾斯的孤注一擲中，他把這些思慮都推到一邊，賭上他們共有的字母，祈禱卡普有萬分之一的機率，願意為了拯救一條無辜的性命而對抗全世界。

但是，不論卡普的選擇、正義和服役單位，他自己的親生骨肉很有可能成為 _那名_ 背負起所有歷史、向世界發出挑戰的海賊。

羅杰越是思考，整件事越是顯得有趣。

再也壓不下快意，他忍不住放聲大笑。＂看來我們或許真能看見黎明。＂

庫洛卡斯挑起一邊眉，＂哦，我以為你要死了？＂

＂噢，閉嘴！＂

＂等等，你在哭嗎？＂

大笑中途，他意識到這是真的，他 _是_ 哭了。眼淚順著臉頰滑落，他看上去想必很可笑，輕笑聲流淌。不過庫洛卡斯臉上也留下了水痕。

＂你也是！＂

＂我是在為拉布高興。＂庫洛卡斯哼聲。＂你又是為了什麼涕淚縱橫？＂

＂他就在那裏，庫洛卡斯。＂

＂誰？＂他的老朋友濃密的眉毛爬得更高了。＂蒙奇‧D‧路飛？對啊，我們剛見過他。＂

好吧，他也是，但那不是讓羅杰的心如釋重負的原因。他不知道會是 _誰_ ，但他以百分百的肯定知道，終將有人履行承諾。他的存在不足為奇，在這個時代。

但他對於艾斯就沒那麼肯定了。

＂我的兒子。＂羅傑深呼吸，他幾乎無法承受。心臟似乎要膨脹出胸腔。＂我兒子還活著！＂單純說出來都像是一份祝福。但他現在不只知道而已，他知道更多了。從路飛身上挖出情報不是那麼容易，不過他能挖出來的部分已經很 _完美_ 。＂我兒子還活著，而他有著他母親的雀斑和我的頭髮！他的名字是艾斯，而且是個海賊！他是你見過最酷的傢伙，還有強大！＂

庫洛卡斯瞪著他，一點也沒有他該有的驚訝或震撼。

＂對，沒錯。＂他噴噴鼻息。＂波特卡斯‧D‧艾斯，火拳。＂

羅杰啪的一聲轉過頭來，目瞪口呆。＂你一直都知道他？！為什麼不告訴我？＂

叛變！針對船長的叛變，就是這樣！什麼樣的東西才會忘記告訴他！

庫洛卡斯雙手抱胸，嘴巴下撇幾乎要掉出臉頰。＂如果我告訴你，你絕對會不顧身體還沒好就跑掉去找他，結果只會送了命！你現在狀況根本不適合去新世界！＂

好吧，有道理。羅杰並不完全處在全盛時期。但， _還是！_

＂我會更快好起來！＂

＂藥物不是這麼作用的，你這白癡！＂庫洛卡斯凶狠罵人，差點就要抓狂，但在臨門一腳自己停下了。他只是重重嘆口氣，向羅杰揮手把人趕回他們邪惡的島船綜合體。

＂火拳艾斯，哦？＂羅杰嘗試著唸出聲。＂那是個好名字……你還知道關於他的任何事嗎？＂

庫洛卡斯給了他漫長又尖銳的一眼，懸宕在半空中，連同被按下暫停鍵的談話。一如以往的天殺的安撫哄騙。

＂呃，我不知道你會怎麼想……＂

＂給我說！＂

＂火拳艾斯是白鬍子海賊團第二隊隊長。＂

＂……欸？＂羅杰眨了眨眼。＂誰是？＂

＂艾斯。＂

＂艾斯是什麼？＂

＂白鬍子的隊長之一。＂

艾斯是……白鬍子的隊長之一。

＂庫洛卡斯……＂羅杰緩緩開口，確保每個字都一清二楚。＂你是在告訴我，白鬍子偷了我兒子？＂

＂喔，你知道他們都怎麼說的。＂庫洛卡斯聳肩。＂有借有還。你知道，最終總得 _有個人_ 來頂上御田的空缺。＂

_御田。_

沒錯。白鬍子 _的確_ 需要一個新的第二隊隊長。因為，因為羅杰愚蠢、自私、 _毫無意義_ 的最後的冒險，御田死了。

而和之國毀了。

考慮起他最後的冒險的代價不是件容易的事，尤其是在終點等待著的根本不屬於他們。他一順也不曾後悔，直到最後一口氣，但同時，親眼見識到確實可見的後果，且當他以為自己早已死亡管他洪水滔天，口中留下的的滋味異常苦澀。

謹慎的視線衡量著他心情的低落，庫洛卡斯咋舌，在桌上扔下一捆報紙。

＂給，我一直幫你保管著。＂他嘴上說著，手下攤開全部的舊報紙。＂這些全部都是艾斯的懸賞令，自他三年前成為海賊起。＂

就這樣，羅杰第一次見到了他兒子。

就跟路飛說的一樣，艾斯有著他母親的雀斑和桀敖不馴的笑容。他的頭髮是黑色且捲曲，就像是羅杰，他雖然有露玖的鼻子，他繼承了羅杰的下頷線條。羅杰撿起報紙，一張接著一張，雙眼如飢似渴掃過每一張相同的圖片，彷彿他不是才看過上一張。要是海軍的懸賞令照片能再經常更新一點，拍得更仔細一點，他就能目睹艾斯三年份的人生。

他緊緊抱著報紙，試圖想像他懷裡抱著一個嬰兒，溫暖鮮活的；然後是行為舉止粗魯無禮的孩子，一個暴躁易怒的少年，一個彬彬有禮的青少年，一個成功的年輕人。他想要抱住他們，永不放手。

＂弄好我。＂

＂哼？＂庫洛卡斯輕哼，瞅著他。

＂弄好我。＂他抓住醫生的肩膀，這些話說出來竟是出乎意料地容易。＂我想活著，庫洛卡斯！我想見到我的兒子！＂他情不自禁搖晃了庫洛卡斯幾下，心急地站也不是坐也不是。＂治好我！＂

事後看來，他早該想到庫洛卡斯會給他的下巴來一記上鉤拳。

＂你以為我這整個期間都努力在幹嘛？！＂

羅杰揉著下巴，忍不住再次大笑。＂啊，你說的沒錯……＂

一會兒，他們恢復了平靜，欣賞落日和拉布，他仍在愉快地朝地平線鳴叫，頂著凌亂塗鴉蓋過傷疤的海賊旗，顯得興高采烈又小心翼翼。這大概沒有必要。顏料會固定住；畢竟，那跟庫洛卡斯用來塗在拉布的胃上的顏料是同款，但羅杰不會告訴拉布。

令人驚奇，這麼點微不足道的小東西可以阻止人繼續傷害、 _殺害_ 自己。

他的安心與庫洛卡斯的相形見絀。醫生褪色的臉放鬆下來，這是羅杰從未見過的，部分悲傷與擔憂終於消散。

＂你真的對那些孩子們另眼相看，哦？＂羅杰忍不住取笑。＂甚至還給他們一個紀錄指針。我很驚訝你沒乾脆直接給他們拉夫德魯！＂

＂沒辦法……＂庫洛卡斯擦去一滴眼淚，毫不害羞。＂他們幫了我的兩個朋友，就是這樣。他們是一群好人。＂

＂兩個？＂羅杰把疑惑說出口。＂除了拉布，他們還幫了誰？＂

＂不過是個我認識的笨蛋。＂

自他認定的死亡之日以來，羅杰第一次帶著對明天的期待安然入睡。

＊

＂你能相信卡普有過 _性行為_ 嗎？＂

＂慢， _那_ 該是犯法的。＂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者只寫到這裡，喜歡的人除了留下kudo，也可以順便去原文下面留言催更(笑


End file.
